Daddy's Little Girls
by Melissande
Summary: Raw’s 15th anniversary was a night to remember in more ways than one when someone makes a return and brings trouble along for the ride. Includes: Bischoff, OCs, Orton, Punk, Lita, Trish, Edge, Jericho, many others.
1. Prologue

Title: Daddy's Little Girls

Author: Mel

Rating: Currently PG13

Summary: Raw's 15th anniversary was a night to remember in more ways than one when someone makes a return and brings trouble along for the ride.

Dist; Ask

Disclaimer; I only own the idea, the people you don't recognize and that's about it. The rest belong to themselves or to the WWE. No copyright infringement meant.

Spoilers: December 10th Raw

Notes: There were multiple returns made at Raw's 15th anniversary; Lita, Trish and Bischoff. Trish is not married; Lita and Edge never broke up, she was never in the Luchagors. Regal is no longer the Raw GM, he was only interim. Some storyline will possibly be real, but mainly backstage politics will be used more, ie. Real disliking of ppl, etc. I love Lilian but for this story to work she has given notice of her marriage to The Rock and will be taking an extended honeymoon to enjoy life with her new husband.

Pairings: Lita/Edge, Trish/Jericho, Mickie/Jeff, Beth/Hunter, Michelle/Cena, Elle (OC)/Punk, Olivia (OC)/Orton, Bischoff/Dawn Marie, Lilian/Rock, possible Maria/Cody

-x-x-

Prologue: Raw 15th Anniversary Special: Dec. 10, 2007

"Little sister are you sure about this? I'm not sure I like how I look in this outfit exactly." The voice of 24 year old Olivia Isabel Bischoff asked the other occupant of the locker room, who just happened to be her 22 year old half sister Elle Vidia Bischoff.

The younger woman crinkled her tanned nose. She was a 5'6 young woman with tanned skin, long jet black hair and brown eyes. She was currently dressed in a black jeans skirt that came to three inches above her knee and a white see through top with a white tank underneath. She had on only enough make up to enhance her facial features. Her hair was down and her feet were clad in black stiletto boots.

Elle Bischoff was to begin her newest job tonight. Until now she'd been doing some fitness modeling and had even been the runner up at Miss Hawiian Tropic. Her newest job though was to be Lilian Garcia's replacement on Raw as the announcer. Lilian was not being fired, better yet she was being awarded for all her faithful announcing and work. Lilian was being given an extended three month break, at the least, to enjoy her new marriage and to work on her music career.

Elle looked at her older sister and raised an eyebrow. The young woman was currently dressed in a black halter style dress that showed her bare back from neck to the end of her back. Her ivory skin bare for all the world to see. Her 5'7 frame added to by three inches with the heels of her open toed stilettos. Her short dark hair highlighted by red and blonde, her brown eyes accentuated by minimal makeup.

"I'd say you look pretty hot. The superstars won't know what hit 'em when you interview them and actually ask intelligent questions."

Olivia smiled. "Don't forget the off the wall questions as well. Remember Dad said I'm supposed to antagonize them but also show a more private side of them and their lives."

Elle nodded. They had been hired to become new faces on the WWE roster that had lately been lacking severely in female and male talent. Their father, Eric Bischoff, had been rehired so to speak to help change that and to help the WWE pull in ratings once more.

When Eric had been thinking of adding more to the roster, he'd first thought of women. He was tired of seeing how the WWE had been turning more towards plain eye candy divas. Sure sex sold, but you needed to have some depth to get the rest of the audience besides adolescent males, which was most of the population but not all of it. So Eric had first thought of bringing back some old faces. It had taken a lot of persuasion, but there would be two huge surprises for the WWE fans tonight. After gathering some old talent, Eric began to think of new talent. And when he did he'd thought of his two daughters. Elle, who'd had experience in the arenas that most of the WWE's women talent began in, and Olivia, who was more mainstream.

Olivia had begun modeling at 15, earning a Cover Girl contract at 18. She'd done some modeling all over the world, but cut back once she'd reached 18 so she could go to college. She'd graduated from Washington University in St. Louis with a degree in Chemistry and had deferred her enrollment in their medical program to attend a wrestling school with her sister. Olivia now wasn't sure if she'd return to school but was sure that right now she was going to have fun with her job. Elle, too, had planned to attend college, she'd attended Arizona State University for two years intending to major in Communication. But she'd dropped out to attend wrestling school with her sister.

Needless to say Bischoff had two intelligent daughters that he felt could handle themselves and could bring a new dimension to WWE television. So it had been no problem for him to recruit the girls and gain them contracts. After all Vince saw wrestling as a family business, not just for his family, but for many of his employees. So he'd liked the idea of both girls joining the WWE especially after he'd seen their try out tapes. Six months had pasted since the first talks and meetings. During that time both girls had been training in the OVW territory under the names, Elle Martinez and Olivia James, no one really knowing of their connection to Eric Bischoff. They had let it be known they were half sisters though.

Many in OVW had grown to like the two girls, but some had been wary, something just seemed a little off about them, like they'd been hiding something. Both girls had just smiled at the thoughts. Tonight all their secrets would be revealed and would kick off a new era in WWE television, the Bischoff Era.

-x-x-x-x

So reviews are appreciated whether good or bad.


	2. Chapter 1

Daddy's Little Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize such as the WWE superstars. I do own Olivia and Elle.. I do not own the lyrics to any songs featured here in such as Trapt's Headstrong or Nelly Furtado's Maneater.

Chapter One: The Bischoff Era Dawns

Raw 15th Anniversary

0x0x0xx0x0x0

The opening cords of _To Be Loved _began to play, announcing to both fans in the arena and at home the beginning of Raw's Fifteenth Anniversary show. Immediately Vince McMahon's music began to play and he made his way to the ring followed by his two children, then his bastard son.

He had the microphone in hand and was ready and set to get the show started.

Vince made his spiel about love and family and basically being the brilliant businessman he was.

Vince paused for a moment and looked out over the crowds, he had just a few more lines before it was time for Triple H's spot.

"And I will promise you fans that tonight will be a night you'll never forget. It will be full of surp…."

Triple H's music hit and it was time for the rest of the spot. Vince inwardly smiled thinking about just how creatively talented he was.

The McMahon family portrait segment went off without any hitches, Vince thought to himself as he made his way backstage. He'd been pleased with how it'd turned out and oh he just couldn't wait to see the reactions to just what he had in store for the rest of the night.

-x-x-x-

Backstage

Elle and Olivia had made their way from the locker room they'd been quietly sharing with their father to the staging area of Raw, where all the promos and most of the backstage segments were shot.

This was the epicenter of all that happened in a WWE production, this was the place to watch if you really wanted to see what was happening, which was why both girls were here. Also they'd just gotten really bored sitting in the locker room waiting for their cues, so they figured why not go ahead and head over that way they'd be on hand when they were needed.

They'd arrived on time actually, their segment was next, right as the Ho train was being sent out to the ring.

Most people around them didn't really know who they were but that they were connected to Eric Bischoff and were two of the WWE Raw roster's newest employees. The fact that they were connected to Bischoff kept most away from them, most except for a daring few such as injured superstar John Cena, which was why he'd been chosen by management for this encounter.

The cameras were in place as John made his way up to the two women.

Cena was dressed in his typical wear of denim shorts and t-shirt, despite the cold weather outside. His right arm still in a sling for safety's safe.

He made his way over first looking at the cameras, eyebrows raised as the cameras followed his view, panning up from the legs to the tops of their heads.

He gave the camera thumbs up before he finally made it completely over to the women, standing in the empty space between the two. He smiled down at both, but found he didn't' have to smile down too far as they were both made taller by stiletto heels.

"Well, well, ladies, I take ya two are some of the WWE's newest assets?"

The two girls shared a look, both raising an eyebrow, before Olivia answered.

"Possibly."

Cena raised an eyebrow, getting ready for the next line delivery.

"Or are ya part of the Ho train that's about to go out?"

Both women's eyes darkened. Elle, the shorter of the two, was about to answer when Eric Bischoff made his way over, disdain written all over his face.

"John Cena I see your manners haven't improved at all. Here you are, a common piece of riff raff, insulting to fine young women."

Cena opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Bischoff.

"These two young women are not common whores like most of the current women employed by the WWE, no they are ladies. Now if you'll excuse us Cena, we have things to do, unlike you."

With Bischoff's words, he took hold of both women and walked off camera, ending the segment.

-x-x-x-

Elle had only a few moments before she had her next appearance on WWE television. She was about to make her way to interrupt Lillian Garcia's announcing of the next match.

Olivia and Eric smiled at Elle, Olivia giving her a thumbs up.

"Good luck little sis."

"Thanks Liv." Elle whispered as her music hit the airwaves of the arena.

Elle began to walk down the ramp as Trapt's "Headstrong" began.

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads_

Elle couldn't' believe how loud it was in the arena. She couldn't hear a thing. Good thing she'd gone over her spots what felt like a million times with Olivia.

She made her way to the chair waiting for her just a few feet to the left of the announcing table. She knew her cue; stare at Lilian the entire time. This was how the writers were planning to foreshadow Lilian's exit for the next few months.

Elle suppressed a smile as she heard J.R. and King's commentary.

"Well King I don't' know who this girl is, but she is not supposed to be out here. I wonder if we'll have to call security."

"Now J.R. don't' jump to conclusions. She's got nice ah assets let's let her stay awhile."

"King you need to have your mind wiped clean with Clorox. Whoever she is she has no problem with staring at Lilian, who has stopped in the middle of announcing Jeff Hardy. Let's hope that whoever this is stays out of the way."

"She can stay in my way for all she wants."

Elle tuned them out after that and began to watch the match as action began.

-x-x-

Backstage

Once more a camera found sight of Bischoff, this time he and Olivia were seated in front of another television watching the action and listening to JR and King call and speculate.

Just as Bischoff was about to turn to Olivia and tell her some observating cut downs he caught sight of Maria in all her dimwitted glory walking up.

Maria looked wide eyed at the television then at Bischoff and Olivia before plastering a smile on her face.

"Mr. Bischoff I didn't' know you were back from you're vacation you were gone for a long time."

Bischoff almost smacked himself in the forehead; Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Maria turned her brown eyes to Olivia and took in her appearance.

"Wow you're really pretty are Eric's girlfriend?"

Olivia looked as though she'd thrown up in her mouth a little bit.

Eric had had enough. He stood and made his way over to the young diva.

"Maria, you are still as stupid as you were when I was here before. I see that some things just never change, well this is the WWE nothing ever changes. And no Maria I was not on vacation, but I am back. And you need to apologize to this young woman. She is not my girlfriend, that is disgusting. You know what Maria?"

Maria had been slowly backing up during Bischoff's rant.

"No…what do I need to know?"

"You need to know that very soon Maria, things are going to change and you Maria will be lucky to still have any job in the WWE."

-x-x-x-x

The WWE then cut to commercial and the show proceeded with out any hitches.

In his office Vince McMahon was about to congratulate himself. Things were working out nicely. He was glad he'd brought back Eric Bischoff, the man was a bastard yes, but he knew how to make money. And if Vince loved anything more than his family it was money.

-x-x-x-

Olivia had made her way to catering to grab a bottle of water before the next segment in which she had a role, which would be her last of the night.

Her sister was still at ring side; her father had gone off to find Stephanie McMahon to discuss any last minute changes.

Olivia was glad for a few minutes to herself.

Olivia was truly enjoying her job thus. She was glad she'd followed her heart when she'd made the decision to not attend medical school, at least right now. This was going to be fun, at least for now.

The young woman was so lost in her own world that she didn't' notice the hard body directly in her path, at least until she'd run into it.

"Whoa," came the voice of Randy Orton as he reached out to catch the lithe young woman before she could fall backward and in doing so he pulled her forward until she was tight against his sweaty, bare chest.

Olivia was horrified. She'd been so lost in her own world she'd almost gotten herself hurt and now she'd run into someone. So on top of everything she was embarrassed at least until she looked up into the blue eyes of Randy Orton.

Randy Orton had been tired and looking for water until he'd run into this angel, at least that's what he thought to himself.

"Well it's a good thing I caught you as you fell from Heaven." He said as he smiled down at the shorter woman.

Olivia knew it was a corny pick up line, but she couldn't help herself she blushed.

"Yes lucky for me." She said as she recovered her footing and her wits.

She pulled herself back but not far enough to make him drop his hold on her.

The pair stood silent for a few moments.

"So it seems as though you and I both had the same thought." Randy stated as he began to slowly walk them both towards catering and the sought after water.

"It appears as though you're right." Olivia agreed.

"Lucky for me I am. I'm Randy by the way."

"I Know." She replied as she finally stepped out of his hold to grab a bottle of water, taking the time to open it and drink before speaking again, watching as Randy did the same thing.

"So who are you may I ask?"

"I'm an angel. You said that you're self."

Randy smirked. "So I did but even fallen angels have names."

Olivia smirked in return. "So they do."

"So your name is?"

"Oli…" she began but was interrupted.

"Olivia." The voice of Eric Bischoff rang across the catering area, causing many superstars and visiting former stars to look at him then her.

Randy grinned in satisfaction then shock. He'd been talking to one of Bischoff's whatever?

"I'm over here Eric."

Eric made his way over, looking Olivia over then Orton.

"You need to put a shirt on you're segment is coming up."

Randy raised an eyebrow before nodding. He then watched as Eric looked Olivia over.

"Good you're still dressed and your makeup looks good. Come on we're up next. And Orton remember your spots!" Eric yelled as he and Olivia quickly exited.

Orton was amused and left a little dazed. Then realization dawned. He'd seen her earlier. She had been with Bischoff along with his other daughter to run lines.

_His daughter. _"Great. You meet a girl and she's one of Bischoff's daughters."

Hmm this could work to my advantage. Randy thought to himself as he left catering and went in search of his shirt for the next segment.

-x-x-

Finally the time has come, Bischoff thought to himself. He was making his return and it was with his daughters. His domination of the WWE was only beginning.

Eric looked at his oldest daughter as he waited for his music to hit. All he did was smile at her, his music hit and he was gone.

Eric made his way to the ring, loving the boos he was receiving.

JR and King both semi shocked to see him and commenting as such. But he ignored them.

As he entered the ring he took a microphone and brought it to his lips but just stood listening for several moments, smirking as only he can.

"Well I must say it is a pleasure to be back in the WWE ring. I have to say thought nothing has really changed. I mean you people are the same morons I saw what two years ago?"

His smirk grew with the boos.

"Moving on though. You people can love me or hate me but you all know I revolutionized this business. And well you see it's time to revolutionize it again."

Boos.

**JR: What does he mean revolutionize again?**

"What I mean JR is that when Mr. McMahon mentioned surprises, well like the AC/DC song says I'm back!"

Shocked boos were heard.

**King: He's back?**

"Oh and I brought some people with me."

Just then Nelly Furtado's Maneater hit the arena airwaves and Olivia made her way quickly to the ring. Eric made his way over to hold down the rope. He then looked to Elle, signaling her.

It took several moments but finally everyone was in the ring.

"I'm sure you people have been wondering who these girls are. Well they are quiet frankly my daughters. And they are here to help me continue to revolutionize the business. But this isn't the only surprise I have…"

Just then Jericho's music hit. Eric looked pissed; Olivia and Elle worried.

The crowd cheered. Jericho made his characteristic entrance and then strutted his way to the ring.

"Well, well, well, Eric so you're back. Well I have a few things to say to you….why don't you shut the HELL UP!"

The pair got in each other's faces.

"Hmm don't I know you? Oh yeah you're that has-been I fired what two years ago?"

"Yes you are Eric, but you know. It was a good thing for you to do. You see I needed a break. I was getting burnt out. But I guess like you, I'm back and unlike you I'm better than ever. So who are these two girls? You're personal whores? Oh wait they're your daughters right?"

Eric looked very upset, as though he'd hit Jericho but all he did was step back.

"You know Y2J, you don't ever change. You're still using the same tired lines. And yes these are my daughters. And you are not even worthy enough to talk to them or look at them. But I know someone who is and he'll be the one beating you in this very ring once again at Armageddon. In fact I think he's about to beat your ass now."

Just then Randy Orton made his way to the ring just as Jericho turned toward him giving Randy the perfect chance to RKO him.

Orton looked down at him as Eric smirked. He then turned to his daughters then looked at Randy and smiled.

The Bischoff era had dawned.

-x-x-x

Whew that was a long chapter to write. So what did everyone think? If you like it, there is a button down there hit it and submit a review. Even if you didn't' like it, criticism is love. Hugs and kisses, Mel


End file.
